


Will You Still Love Me in the Morning?

by Button_Neck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, will add tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen. Nothing in Nico di Angelo's life could be perfect. </p><p>To be quiet honest he wasn't even that surprised, frustrated was more like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first jasico thing I ever wrote only I never finished it because it got way longer than expected. I've been working on this off and on before BOO even came out. So everything that happened in BOO has NO connection to this (I'm a lazy shit and don't want to go back and change stuff)
> 
> Okay, so the other two parts aren't finished yet (I'm working on them as much as I can), so I'm hoping that posting the first part will give me the motivation to finish the other two faster 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

It's been 5 years since the war with Gaea.

And in that time Nico had grown dramatically. He was a couple of inches taller, his hair had grown longer and was almost always pulled back into a small ponytail, yet his bangs still managed to find their way into his eyes. His aviator jacket was replaced with a worn black trench coat, one that had seen its fair share of fights, which came down to his mid-thigh. He still wore all black with the same sword hooked to his side. Despite all this it still looked like he hardly ever ate and slept; with the ever prominent bags under his eyes.

Some things never change. 

 

Currently he was making his way down the street to the town’s local coffee shop. He’d have to find another place to stay soon. The place he had been staying had recently been rented and the new owners would be coming to see it later in the day.

Normally it was pretty easy to find another place; there are a lot more vacant and abandoned places than one might think. But sometimes just for the hell of it Nico would stay in a place while the owners were on vacation or a business trip. It was just interesting to see how people lived, and there was also the fact that the heating and air wasn’t cut off like it was in abandoned places. Nico always made sure that he had the dates and time when people where coming back, because walking in on a stranger sleeping on your couch wasn’t pleasant for anyone involved. You have to take his word for it

As he entered the shop his senses were filled with the smell of cappuccinos lightly mixed with small pastries and the sound of idle chatter with soft music in the background.

By far this was one of his favorite places he’d been. The atmosphere was so calming, and most of all no one really bothered him. He almost wished he could stay. But he was never one to stay in the same place for long without reason.

When he walked up to the counter he didn’t even have to tell the barista what he wanted, he’d been in here so much and he always got the same thing. Only difference was today he ordered it to-go, normally he would sit at a table and watch the scenery before him.

He may have been a child of death, but life and people always had interested him.

Since he was leaving he decided to get a few pastries as well. When he exited the shop he was nearly ran over by someone coming in. He didn't even look up when he heard them mumble an apology, and continued on his way like nothing had happened.

 

Nico cried out as the monster's claws caught his side. He was struggling to catch his breath now, and just barely managed to duck as it made a swipe for his head, instead it hit his shoulder.

He had walked into an alley and was about to shadow traveled into a new town and scout for a place to stay, when a monster attacked him out of nowhere. So his morning hadn't exactly turned out as planned, what else was new? 

The thing made a lunge for him and he dove to the side, wincing in pain as he hit the ground. It made a horrible clacking noise in irritation and jumped at him again. This time Nico ducked down to lay on the ground and thrust his sword upward, successfully stabbing it and causing it to disintegrate.

He just laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath before trying to get up, and when he did he found it was a difficult task. He managed sit up and scoot over to prop himself against the wall. His right side and left shoulder felt like they were on fire. In a weak attempt to find his bag he remembered that he didn't have any ambrosia anyway and silently cursed himself for not getting more earlier.

When he clutched his side he found it was warm and wet, he pulled back his hand and found it was red with blood. He had a feeling he would bleed out if he didn't get help. That was exactly the problem; there was no one around to help him. Was this how he was going to go out? By the claw of a pathetic monster that had bested him only by surprise?

He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. Sleep sounded awfully good right now. Faintly he heard a voice coming toward him, he couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew that it was close.

And then there was nothing.

 

When Nico’s eyes cracked open it took a moment to adjust to the limited amount of light.

It appeared he was in a bedroom, or what could have been a bedroom. There was a dresser against the wall with a mirror hanging above it, a door off to the side probably leading into a bathroom. Where the floor should’ve been were small mounds of something, but he couldn’t tell what exactly with it being so dark, beside the bed there was a nightstand with an empty glass.

Where exactly was he?

He tried to sit up and let out a small groan as he did so. His hand went to his side and found that it bandaged, so was his shoulder, he also realized he was shirtless.

Nico scanned the dark room looking for his sword, and found it in the corner by the door. He moved to get up but pain shot through him and flared in his shoulder, instead he winced and fell back down onto the pillows.

He heard a voice coming from the other room.

“Just let me talk to him first.” Nico _knew_ that voice, but his mind was still fuzzy and he couldn’t think straight enough to tell who it was.

“Alright, but I’m still coming.” There was a pause. “Please don’t let him disappear.”

They must have finished their conversation, because the floor creaked as he heard footsteps approach.

He wasn’t about to be caught defenseless _and_ shirtless in some stranger’s bed. But there wasn’t exactly much he could do, he was still too weak to move too much, let alone shadow travel. The door started to open.

Light began to fill into the room, apart from the space of someone's shadow. He silently hoped that it wasn't a monster, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to take anything on in his current state.

A figure stepped into the room and immediately noticed that Nico was somewhat propped up on the pillows.

"You're awake."

Nico found himself wishing it was a monster after all, because the person that stood before him was none other than Jason Grace.

 

Upon discovering that his _guest_ was wake Jason left him alone in the room, after giving him some much needed ambrosia, while he fixed some real food to eat.

Now that he was sitting up and the light was on Nico could see exactly how much of a mess the room was. One would think that someone like Jason would have a more orderly and clean room, this was a pigsty. The small unidentified mounds he’d seen in the dark were actually clothes, some were pushed to the side, others just lying on the floor waiting to be stepped on. A laundry basket was in the corner turned upside down with books stacked on the top.

Before Nico could look at the mess any longer Jason came back into the room with a bowl in hand. He handed it to him carefully, making sure that he had a good grip and wouldn’t spill it, before letting go. Nico held onto the bowl with his left hand while he grabbed the spoon with his right. It still hurt to move his arms around much, but at least he could feed himself, even if he did wince every once and a while. If Jason noticed he didn’t say anything.

They sat in silence as he ate. Nico caught him staring a few times, looking at him as though he might disappear in front of his eyes.

He managed to finish a little over half of the soup before breaking the silence.

“How long was I out?”

“About two days.”

They fell into another silence.

Nico didn’t bother finishing his soup. Jason noticed and reached for the bowl, when Nico didn’t protest he took it and placed it on the nightstand.

“I’ll give you some more ambrosia later; your wounds are still pretty bad. Right now you need rest more than anything.”

“You don’t have to bother, I can get my own.” He moved to get up, wincing slightly. “Uh, thanks for your help, I guess? I’ll just be getting out of your hair now.”

Jason placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’re hardly healed enough to go anywhere on your own. You _need_ rest. Besides, Hazel’s coming by tomorrow, and I promised her that I wouldn’t let you go anywhere until she got here.”

Nico looked at him with wide eyes at Hazel’s name, but then he brought his gaze back to his lap.

“She really missed you, you know. She’s going to be really happy to see you.”

There was something in his voice that sounded like he wanted to say more, but he held back.

“You should probably get some rest; you did lose a lot of blood.”

Nico didn't want to admit that he was right, but he was still tired from the whole ordeal, and the sooner he healed the sooner he could get the hell out of there.

It's not that he didn't want to see Hazel, it was the exact opposite. Nico _did_ miss her, a lot, but it was best for everyone—and himself— if he remained gone. Besides how would he be able to face her after all this time?

He felt his eyes began to droop and before he knew it he was asleep.

 

The next time he woke Nico assumed it was around noon. He noticed that he was in a slight sitting position, propped up against the pillows, Hazel was asleep by his bedside gripping his hand tightly. She must have gotten there pretty early; otherwise she probably wouldn't have allowed herself to fall asleep.

He reached out a hand and it hovered over her hair hesitantly before he drew it back.

"She got here around five this morning." Jason whispered from the doorway. "I don't think she's slept since I told her I found you."

He looked at Hazel and then back at Nico. "She said she wants to take you back to Camp Jupiter—"

"I’m not—"

"Let me finish. She said she wants to take you back with her but I know that you most likely wouldn't want to. So I suggested that she should wait until you were better before trying to move you any long distances. You can stay here in the meantime. If that’s alright with you."

Nico seemed to think it over. “Fine, but just until I can get on my feet.”

Jason crossed his arms. "You do realize now that we have you we're not going to let you disappear again."

"When did this turn into a hostage situation?"

"When you left without a word five years ago." He said without missing a beat.

"I didn't belong at either of the camps....I still don't."

"That's not true,” he sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with him over this. “You could have at least said goodbye to her, or answered one of her IMs. You don't know what that did to her. She thinks that _she_ did something wrong and you hate her now. She thinks she's the reason why you left."

"But she's not—"

"The only reason why she's here now is because she wants to do everything in her power to make things right. She loves you so much. You should at least give her a reason you left camp”

“Can we not do this right now?” he whispered harshly, it seemed to be enough to wake Hazel up.

"Nico?" She mumbled before sitting up.

He couldn't do anything but look at her. The past years had been kind to her as she had aged into a beautiful young woman. Nico suddenly felt the guilt that he had pushed away for so long by telling himself that it was all for the best.

“Well I’ll just leave you two…” Jason said before he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

Hazel released her hold on his hand. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Nico didn’t know what to say, _‘yeah me too’_ wouldn’t cut it. She was looking at her lap and biting her lip.

 _She thinks that she did something wrong and you hate her now._ Jason’s words stuck in his mind.

“I-I’m sorry. Whatever I did to make you leave I’m sorry. I just- I missed you so much. You’re the only family I have. I don’t want to lose that.”

She sounded like she was about to cry. Nico took her hand.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t leave because of you.” She looked up at him trying to fight back the tears.

“Then why? You didn’t even tell me you were leaving.”

“Because you would have tried to stop me.”

“Of course I would have! Nico, we searched for you for months after Jason woke up.” If Jason hadn’t have been knocked out during the fighting, he probably would have stopped him from leaving, or at least found him sooner. “Everyone missed you.” She gripped his hand.

“They searched for me?”

“All of us did. I was so worried. We couldn’t find you anywhere, and you wouldn’t answer any of my IMs. I was afraid that one day I would feel you slipping away.” He watched as tears were sliding down her cheeks. “And then one day I did.”

Nico tried to move, to try and comfort her. He hated seeing her cry like this, and even worse it was _his_ fault. Luckily though he didn’t have to move much because Hazel engulfed him in a tight embrace. He did the best he could to return the hug without aggravating his injures to much.

“I thought you were going to die.” She sobbed next to his ear.

“Hazel,” Nico tried, but he wasn’t really sure what to say. He pushed her away gently.

“Why did you ever leave?”

Over the past few years Nico had started to come to terms with himself. He was still getting used to it, used to the idea that it wasn’t _wrong_ , that it was normal. He was getting there, but he wasn’t ready to tell people, not just yet. Especially not after he’d _just_ gotten his sister back.

“I’m sorry, maybe one day soon I’ll tell you, just….not today. Okay?”

She looked at him, as if she were trying to read what he meant on his face, but eventually she gave him a small nod.

 

It was almost two hours later before Jason came back into the room. He figured they must have worked things out because Hazel was smiling brightly and Nico had a small grin on his face, but it fell once he noticed Jason.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I figured since neither of you have eaten anything all day I’d go pick something up.”

He held up a big McDonald’s bag.

“Oh, thanks Jason.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a burger to hand to Hazel. He brought out another sandwich and handed it to Nico who just looked at it.

“I’m not really that hungry.” Jason frowned.

“You’re still healing; you need to eat something other than ambrosia.”

“Jason said you lost a lot of blood, you really do need to eat something.”

He sighed in resignation and took it. “Fine.”

He sat the bag down on the foot of the bed and left the room. Seconds later he reappeared with a tray of drinks.

Hazel took hers, which was apparently a strawberry shake. When Nico got his he took a sip and grimaced slightly. He wasn't a big fan of soda and would have preferred something different. But he wasn’t the one that paid for all the stuff so he didn't really think that he should complain.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on Nico’s feet. He reached into the bag and brought out a box. And then something else, Nico raised an eyebrow at the sight of the salad. Hazel leaned over with a hand by her mouth and whispered, “He likes to pretend he’s being healthy.”

“Hey I heard that! And I’m healthy.”

“Then why did you get a bacon and cheese quarter pounder?” Nico asked.

He opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out what to say. "It all evens out eventually."

Hazel tried not to laugh.

The bag was place on the bed between them, but closer to Nico, so he would have easier access.

Hazel reached in and grabbed a few fries, instead of just getting her own fry carton. Jason did too a few minutes later like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"What?"

"With the fries," Nico explained "why don't you just take them out of the bag?"

"It's a communal fry bag." Jason said casually.

"What?"

"Sometime last year," Hazel said "Leo and Piper were arguing because he kept stealing her fries, at a certain point everyone's fries had been dumped in the middle, we've been doing it ever since."

"Well that makes sense. I guess."

 

A few hours later Hazel was reluctant to leave.

"You promise you'll come visit me when you're better? And that you won't disappear again?"

He gave her a small smile. "I promise." He kissed her cheek before she left.

Jason walked her to the door.

"Thank you again for saving him, I don't know what I would have done if...." She couldn't finish.

"He's going to be okay. I'm not letting him go anywhere until he's fully healed and if he tries to disappear again I'll track him down myself. I wasn't raised by a wolf for nothing."

Hazel smiled at that. “And if anything happens—”

“You’ll be the first to know.” He finished. She seemed content with that and walked out the door.

 

When Jason came back into the room Nico was looking intently at his hands in his lap.

Before he could even ask what was wrong Nico looked up at him. “How did you find me?"

"What?"

"All this time and you just _happen_ to stumble across me when I'm almost bleeding to death?"

"You _would_ have bleed to death if I hadn't found you." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "In all honesty I never stopped looking for you. That, and you kinda ran into me at that coffee shop. Maybe me finally finding you is fate's way of telling you to stop hiding."

Nico glared at him. 

"Just a suggestion.”

He moved over to stand beside the bed. 

“I should probably change your bandages."

He left the room to go get some and when he came back he set it on the nightstand. Jason moved the chair that Hazel had sat in closer to the bed. Cautiously he moved forward, remembering that Nico didn't really like people touching him, he waited for a protest but it never came. Jason smiled a little at the fact that Nico was accepting his help. He brushed Nico’s hair away from the bandage. 

"You need a haircut." 

"It's not like I really have time for one. Besides I like to use the money that I do have for other things." "

"You could always do what Piper does and just cut it yourself with a dagger or something sharp."

"I've seen the way her hair looks, and if that's the result then no way......uh, no offense."

"None taken."

Jason started to unwrap the bandage around Nico's shoulder.

"Speaking of Piper, where is she? I mean I would have thought that the two of you would be living together by now."

"We're not together anymore." He replied casually. 

"Oh. I'm—"

"It's fine, really. It happened over two years ago. We're still really great friends, but we just wanted different things in life, it was a mutual agreement."

Jason finished unwrapping Nico's shoulder and inspected the wound. Two gashes were very prominent on his shoulder. "It doesn't look as bad as it did, but it's still not healed enough." He sat the dirty bandages to the side. "Does it still hurt?"

"I've had worse." Which wasn't really an answer Jason wanted to hear.

"That's not what I asked."

He sighed. "A little bit, yeah."

"How much can you move it?"

He lifted his arm up as much as he could without it hurting too much. Which wasn't very far. 

Jason poured some alcohol on a cloth. 

"It would be best to clean it so it doesn't have a chance of getting infected before putting on a new bandage. This is going to sting, probably a lot." He warned. 

And it did. Nico hissed when it made contact with the wound. Jason cleaned it as quickly and carefully as he could and then patched him back up.  

"Do you think that you would be able to turn a bit, so it will be easier to get to that one?" He said gesturing to Nico's right side.

He tried but to no avail, he couldn't move much. He moved to try again. 

"It's fine if you can't." He assured. 

"I can do it."

"Not without further hurting yourself."

Jason leaned across him and started to unwrap the bandage. Nico flinched when Jason’s fingers brushed across his skin. “Sorry.” He muttered in return.

He repeated the same process that he did with his shoulder before giving him some ambrosia.

"Can I have my shirt back now?"

“That thing was ripped up so bad I didn’t think that you’d want it, so I threw it away.”

“Well that’s just great.”

“Don’t worry you can borrow one of mine until you get a new one. I’ll even pay for it, since I threw your other one away.”

“I’ve already caused you enough trouble. I can pay for a shirt.”

“You haven’t caused me any trouble.”

Jason picked up a shirt that was on top of a pile and held it out to him.

Nico just looked at it.

“What? It’s from the _clean_ pile.”

“You need to _clean_ your room.”

Jason frowned. “I did.”

 

It was two more days before Nico could walk on his own.

Which turned out to be a problem for Jason. Not that he wasn't glad that Nico was healing, but the second that Nico could walk again he tried to bolt. 

"I told you I would only stay until I got back in my feet. Here I am standing on my own." 

"You promised Hazel that you wouldn't disappear again, and I told her that I wouldn't let you."

"I'm not going to disappear."

"Then where are you going to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

“Well until you figure it out you can stay here.”

“Look,” Nico said “I’ve made it on my own for this long I’ll be fine, and I don’t want to be anymore of an inconvenience.”

“You’re not being and inconvenience. Besides, it’s been kind of nice having a roommate, even if you were in critical condition half the time.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

 “….Would you take it as one?”

Nico simply rolled his eyes.

“At least stay until you’re fully healed.”

“And when I’m fully healed you’ll try to make up another excuse for me to stay.”

“See, that shows you that I want you to stay, if I didn’t I wouldn’t keep making excuses. At the very least you can use this place as a reliable place to sleep, instead of on the streets or in abandoned buildings.”

Nico eyed him warily. “I’ll _think_ about it.”

That seemed to be enough to satisfy him. “So,” he said “what exactly _have_ you been up too these past five years?”

“Nothing much. Just running a few small quests for my dad, but traveling mostly.”

“Any places in particular?”

He shrugged. “Just here and there really.”

“Really? Five years worth of travel and you can’t tell me _one_ place you’ve been.”

“I didn’t say that. It’s just easier not to start listing off places. I’ve been all over the world.”

“Yet none of us managed to find you before now.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to be found.”

Jason crossed his arms. “Yeah. Lets talk about that.”

“I told you—”

“You know that you don’t have anything that you have to hide from me.”

“I’m not _hiding_ anything, Grace. I just don’t go giving out my personal information to everyone. Besides I already told you, I don’t belong there. I didn’t then, I don’t now.”

“You would if you gave it a chance.”

“That’s not true. Are you sure that you’re not just trying to convince _yourself_ that? I mean you do have a hero complex.”

He scoffed. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do. You’re always trying to _save_ people. And you know what’s going to happen?”

“What.”

“Once you’re done _saving me_ , that’s it, you’ll be done with me. You won’t have my problems to worry about anymore. I’m not some thing that needs fixing…..” Nico trailed off as he started to sway. Jason rushed to his side ready to catch him if needed.

“You okay?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, just got a little dizzy.”

Jason watched him sit on the bed and gather himself.

“That’s not true, you know.” He said. “I would never push you to the side like that.”

“Sure you say that _now_.”

“Nico—”

“I think I might tell Hazel.” He said, quickly changing the subject. He knew that it would be an almost never-ending argument, best to end it there.

“Really?”

“Like you said, she deserves to know.”

“While that’s true, you should tell her only when you’re ready.”

“I think I might be. I mean I’ve had _five years_ to think about this. And even though there’s a chance she’ll hate me or be disgusted by me, I think I need to tell her so I can finally start moving on with my life.”

“Hazel could never hate you, or be disgusted by you.”

“She’s from the same time as me, while I might not be able to remember much, she does. She knows what it was like for….people like me.”

“Then she should understand how hard this is for you to tell her.”

Nico sighed. "Either way it doesn't matter, I've made up my mind about it."

"When did you plan on telling her?"

"Soon, maybe? I don't know. I've just thought about it for so long that I want to get to over with, no matter the outcome."

"I'm going to New Rome in a few days, you could come with me." Jason offered.

“I should be healed enough by then, if it won’t be too much trouble. Besides I did promise Hazel that I would visit when I was better.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m sure Hazel will be happy to see that you’re fully healed.”

 

A few days later they stood in front of Hazel and Frank’s apartment. It only took a few knocks before the door flew open and Nico was engulfed in a hug.

“Nico!” she released her hold on him and stepped back. “I take it you’re all healed then?”

“You tell me,” Jason said. “he shadow traveled all the way here.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself like that if you just got better.”

Nico gave her a small smile. “Hazel I’m fine.” She gave him a questioning look. “Really, I promise.”

Hazel sighed like she would still talk to him about it later and then invited them in. “Frank’s not here right now, but he should be back soon. I know that he would like to see both of you.”

Hazel had fixed them little lemon cakes that she knew were Nico’s favorite. He tried not to cram to many into his mouth at once; if it were just him and Hazel he might have went for it. They talked about the new installments both for there and Camp Half-Blood, among other things. Even five years later renovations didn't seem to be done, Annabeth was always coming up with new ideas. 

About an hour later, towards the end of the conversation, Frank walked in the door

He greeted Hazel first and then Jason, when his eyes fell onto Nico he just sort of stood there.

“It’s good to see you, Nico.” He finally said.

“You too.”

They fell into a short silence.

“So,” Nico said. “you and my sister have been living here together?”

Frank looked nervous. “Yeah, for a few months now.”

“I don’t think I have to tell you what would happen if you were to ever hurt her.” He said, but was he even allowed to make threats like that? He _did_ disappear for five years, was it really his place to interfere with their lives now? He almost expected Frank to call him out on it.  

But instead he just assured him that he would never hurt her in anyway, he even swore on the River Styx. 

Nico cracked a smile. “Good, because if you did it’s not _me_ you’d have to worry about. Hazel can take care of herself.”

Frank smiled back, relived. “Yeah,” he looked over at her “she can.”

Hazel tried to suppress a blush.

“Are you guys going to stay for dinner?” She said changing the subject. “I would really love it if you did.”

Jason looked over at Nico, and he nodded. “Sure.”

“Great!” she walked over to the fridge and pulled a sheet of paper from under a magnet. “I just need a few things from the store first. It’s just around the corner.”

“Nico and I can go get it, if you want.” Jason said.

“Actually I think I’ll stay and help Hazel set everything up.” Nico shot him a nervous glance. Jason looked at him as if asking: _Now? You’re going to tell her?_ Nico nodded slightly and Jason nodded back, encouraging him.

"Alright then, I can go with Jason." Frank said. 

Jason quickly walked over to Nico. "I'll try to stall him as long as I can." And then he was out the door. 

 

The entire time Nico tried to work up the courage.

Saying that you were going to do something verses doing it were two _completely_ different things. 

Hazel grabbed a bowl from the top shelf. He was running out of time. 

“Hazel,” he started. "there's something I need to tell you."

He paused waiting for a reaction.  

"It's about why I left."

Hazel froze. "So, it _was_ something that I did?" She asked, expecting him to agree. 

"No! I already told you it was nothing you did. I also said that I would tell you the real reason when I was ready. I think that I am now." He took a deep breath. "Over the past few years I've thought about this a lot. You're my sister you deserve to know. It's my biggest secret and I should have trusted you with it before now, should have at least told you...no matter the outcome." 

"Nico what are you saying?"

"Hazel, I'm—" the word caught in his throat. It was one stupid word and he couldn't say it. He _wanted_ to be honest with her; he _wanted_ to tell her his biggest secret. But he didn't want to lose her either. He couldn't stand the idea of her rejecting him, of her never wanting to speak to him again. He couldn't do it. But she deserved to know, after everything, it was the least he could do. 

"Nico?"

She placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with concern, he wondered how her expression would change once he told her. Would it be of disgust? Anger? Hate? 

"Hazel. I'm," he took in a deep breath and forced it out against everything telling him not to. "I'm...not interested in girls."

Damn him. It was one word. One simple word. And he couldn't say it. 

She gave him a small teasing smile. "You don't still think they have cooties do you?"

"....That's not really what I meant."

She looked mildly confused, so Nico decided to take a leap of faith and explain. "I don't like girls.... the way you like Frank." He paused, but her eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand what he was saying. 

He sighed, they would be back before he would get a chance to fully explain. And who knew when he would get an opportunity like this again.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm gay." He said quickly. 

He felt her hand leave his arm, already missing the warmth. Her face held a new emotion. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth opened liked she had gasped, but no sound came out. It was shock. The worst part was how she remained silent. Nico had prepared for many outcomes. But silence wasn't one of them. 

The door opened and startled Hazel so much that she dropped the bowl in her hands and it shattered on the floor. Nico knelt down to help her pick up the pieces. His fingers brushed hers as he picked up a piece and Hazel flinched away. "Why don't you go help them with the bags." She said.

Nico froze, but only for a second. Slowly he moved away. 

"Everything okay?" Jason asked. 

"We're fine." Hazel assured. "We just had a little accident.” 

They sat the bags on the counter before Frank rounded it to help Hazel. 

Jason came to stand by Nico, his hands were shaking and a few plants had started to wilt. “I want to go.” It was barely audible but that was all Jason needed. 

They had gathered all of the pieces and threw them in the trash before Jason spoke. “I’m really sorry about this guys, but I just remembered that my landlord is doing inspections today, and I really need to get back for that. Can we do this some other time?"

"Sure. You should get going then. Your place is a mess." Frank said. 

Jason was about to argue but he remembered the reason why they were leaving in the first place. 

"Right. Nico, ready to go?"

He didn't say anything as he grabbed Jason's arm and pulled the shadows around them. 

 

As soon as they were back in the apartment Nico got as far way from Jason as he could until he collapsed on the couch. He had his head down so he couldn't see his face but Jason could tell that he was trying to keep it together. 

"What happened?" 

Silence. 

"Nico—"

“What do you think happened?”

Before Jason could say anything else Nico continued.

“She didn’t even want me to _touch_ her.” His voice shook; it was taking everything in him not to breakdown.

He thought he’d been ready. But would he ever have been prepared to lose Hazel? No, he wouldn’t. But it still _hurt_. It was worse than just hurt; it was numbness. She had been his only family since Bianca, now he had nothing.

He felt Jason sit down beside him. “Nico—”

“I don’t want your pity.” He said cutting him off. “I just want to be alone.”

He had to get away. He had to get somewhere isolated, where no one could see him. He had to find a place where he could bury all of this, and as he said, try to move on with his life. And he certainly didn’t want to do any of that in front of Jason.

He stood and took a step away from the couch. A hand lightly grabbed his wrist, asking him not to leave, but not preventing him either.

"It’s not pity, and I get that you want to be alone, I do, but you don't have to be. Especially through this, you _shouldn’t_ have to be. I meant what I said before. You can stay here.”

“What’s the point?” he asked.

“Because you need a home. Because you shouldn’t have to deal with this alone. I’m your friend, Nico, and I want to help you.”

He pulled away from Jason’s grasp. “I can’t stay here. I have to go.”

And then he was gone.

 

“Jason!”

Jason didn’t sleep well that night, so when he woke up to Frank staring down at him he wasn’t too pleased.

“Frank?”

“Is Nico there?”

“No, he left last night.” He noticed that Frank seemed worried. “Why?”

“It’s Hazel. She’s been acting weird since you guys left, I was wondering if something happened while we were gone. She won’t tell me anything. But it’s clear something is bothering her. You don’t know anything do you? Did Nico mention anything before he left?”

Jason knew exactly what was going on, but if he told Frank he would be betraying Nico’s trust. “No, not really.”

“You know don’t you.”

“I don’t know what—”

“You’re not a good liar, Jason.”

He sighed. “I can’t tell you, I’m sorry. He told me in confidence, and I’m not going to break that.”

“I understand.  But can you talk to Hazel at least?”

“I can try, but I don’t know if it will help.”

Frank left to get Hazel.

“Where’s Nico?” Jason wanted to be angry with her for not accepting Nico, but it was quickly diminished once he saw her. She looked like she had been up all night and her eyes were red and puffy.

“He’s gone.”

“What?” It came out only as a whisper.

“As soon as we got back here he left. I tried to convince him to stay.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, Hazel.” Her eyes started to water.

“He’s gone again, and it’s my fault.”

“I’ll find him, I promise.”

 

The sun was just beginning to filter through the blinds when Jason woke. He made his way into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast before heading out.

Working part time in a library is nothing to really brag about. But at least for the most part it’s quiet, and peaceful, the pay is not too bad either.

But on slow days, like today, when he was just sitting behind the counter with almost nothing to do, it could be _really_ boring. Sometimes he would try to read a book, but being a demigod made that a little difficult. When his replacement came he nearly sprinted out the door. Not that he had much else to do at home.

He could finally start searching for Nico. He wanted some time alone; a week is enough time right?

With a sigh he opened the door to his apartment. He tossed the keys onto the table beside the door and heard them clatter to the floor. Jason looked to where the table should have been and found it turned over.

Quickly he scanned the rest of the room. Trash was thrown everywhere, and the trashcan itself was on the other side of the room. Even one of the legs from a chair was missing. A cool breeze blew through a busted window.

Had he been robbed? Nothing appeared to be missing, just extremely trashed.

His landlord was going to kill him.

A quiet groan came from somewhere. He dug into his pocket and brought out his coin, which quickly turned into a sword.

He hadn’t bothered turning on the lights yet and he opted to keep them off, to let whoever know that he wasn’t there yet. If they hadn’t heard the keys hit the floor that is.

He quietly walked closer and rounded the couch, which seemed to be the only piece of furniture that wasn’t that out of place.

The thing was completely covered under the blanket. He gripped his sword in one hand prepared to attack, while the other one went for the blanket and threw it off.

He froze mid-swing.

It’s been a week since Nico left, yet here he was fast asleep on Jason’s couch.

Nico di Angelo was asleep on his couch.

He moved in his sleep, searching for the lost warmth, so Jason placed the blanket back over him. A smile ghosted over his lips.

_He came back._

 

When Nico smelled the eggs he knew he was in trouble.

That couldn’t be right. He was sure that he’d picked a house that was abandoned. Besides the place didn't even have a working stove. So how could he hear the sizzling of eggs?

Cautiously he started to get up, blindly searching for his sword in the process. Which wasn’t very successful. Great he was disoriented and unarmed at the same time.

“You finally decide to wake up?”

_That voice_

Nico whipped his head around and saw Jason.

"Morning."

He sat a plate down on the small table. 

“Want some breakfast?”

Nico was about to deny the offer when his stomach rumbled.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jason said pulling out a chair.

With a sigh he made his way over to the table, there was no use in arguing and he was pretty hungry.

He sat down and inspected the food before him, scrambled eggs. He looked up at Jason, who looked pretty confident that he’d gotten him to eat.

“I prefer them sunny side up.” He said picking up his fork and took a bite nonetheless.

“Oh, well now I know for next time.” He said while sitting down across from him.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

"I can hope can't I?"

They fell into a silence while they ate. 

"How did you find me?"

Jason looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. How did you find me?"

"You were sleeping on my couch. Kinda hard to miss."

"What?"

“Also this room was pretty trashed when I came in. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“Your place is always trashed.” He took another bite.

“How would you know? You never stick around enough to really know.”

"If you're trying to convince me to stay you aren’t doing a very good job."

"Then how would you suggest I convince you?"

"Well you can start by shutting up."

Jason waited until he’d finished two thirds of the food before speaking again.

“I’m glad you came back.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Yet here you are.”

“Don’t push your luck, I can leave anytime.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“You know what, you’re right.” He started to get up.

“No, wait!” Jason said in a panic. “I was just kidding. Don’t go.”

Nico settled back down in his chair. He picked his fork back up and started playing with the remaining food. 

"How did I get here anyway? I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I know, and I respect that. But you're the one I found on my couch when I came home from work this morning."

"I still don't know how I—wait work? You have a job?"

"Yes I have a job. How do you think I can afford this place?"

"I never really thought about it. Where do you...never mind, it's none of my business."

"I work at a library."

Nico's eyes widened slightly.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“That you have a job? No. That you work at a library? Kinda.”

“Why is it hard to believe that I work in a library?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know, you just don’t look like you would.”

“Isn’t that a little superficial?”

“Just making an observation.”

Jason happened to glance down at his watch and his expression changed. “Is that the time?”

“If you’re expecting someone, I can go.”

“No, it’s just I have an interview in a little over thirty minutes.”

“But you already have a job.”

“It’s for a college. A _normal_ college.”

“So you’re not going to the one in New Rome?”

Jason shook his head. “After the war and everything I wanted to take a break from the whole demigod thing. It’s been nice not really having to worry about all that stuff, I mean sure there’s an occasional monster attack, but that’s to be expected.”

He stood and pushed the chair under the table. “I should probably get going so I’m not late.”

Nico nodded. “I’ll show myself out.”

“You don’t have to. I actually expect you to be here when I get back.” He started to gather his things.

“Why?”

“Who else am I going to celebrate with if it goes well?”

Nico crossed his arms. “Is this just another excuse to get me to stay? Because if it is you shouldn’t waste your time, and actually go out with your friends.”

“But you are my friend.” With that he slipped out the door.

 

With Jason gone Nico could fully take in the damage of the room.

Did he really do all of this?

It had been one of those really bad nightmares, the kind that you were still trapped in even after you woke up.

He remembered throwing things and swinging his sword, trying to keep the monsters away. He kept thinking that he had to get out of there; he just wanted to be somewhere _safe_. He must have subconsciously shadow traveled here in the middle of his panic.

How had Jason not been angry with him? It was obvious that he’d done this.

With a sigh he decided that he should at least try to clean up his mess, he wasn’t sure what to do with the broken window and chair though.

By the time he was done Jason had come back. He had a smile on his face and a plastic bag in hand.

“So I take it that it went well?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they even accepted me for fall classes.”

“Congratulations. I take it we’re going to _celebrate_ now?”

“Yep, that’s why I picked up this on the way home.” he held up the bag.

He took out a clear plastic box and an olive colored bottle and sat them on the table.

“Is that…?”

“A box of doughnut holes and cheap white wine? Yes, yes it is.”

“Since when do you drink?”

“I don’t _drink_ , I just celebrate certain occasions.” He walked over to the cupboard and brought out some glasses. He handed one to Nico.

“There’s some soda and juice in the fridge if you want.”

He watched as Jason pulled the cap off the bottle and pour some in his glass.

“Can I…can I try some of that?”

“Dude, you’re still a minor.”

“It’s not like it’ll be the first illegal thing I’ve ever done, if anything I’m more legal than you are, I’m older than I look.”

Jason let out a puff of air that sounded like a laugh. “Alright.” He got another glass and filled it just enough where the bottom was covered.

Instead of taking a sip he downed the whole thing since he thought it wasn’t that much; that proved to be a mistake. He spluttered out a cough, and Jason tried not to laugh at him.

"How do people get addicted to this stuff?"

"Well for one, no one is addicted to white wine. Beer, vodka, and all those others are a different story."

"So they all taste better than this?"

"It's kind of an acquired taste."

"And you say you don't drink."

“I don’t, I just know the difference.”

Nico moved to the sink and rinsed his glass out before pouring himself some juice.

He sat down in front of Jason. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you going to major in?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it. To be honest I never really thought about what my life would be like after the war.”

“That makes two of us.” Nico mumbled.

“At least you’ve been busy these last five years. All I’ve been doing is playing mortal.” His expression started to fall. Nico pushed the box of sweets closer to him.

“You’re supposed to be celebrating,” at that Jason gave him a small smile.

They were both quiet for a moment. “Are you going to live on campus?” Nico finally asked.

“Nah, it’s pretty close anyway, also I said this could be your home.”

“I never said that I was staying.”

“But the offer is there if you do.”

 

It’s only been two days since Nico came back.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out here.”

“Quit complaining. It’s a nice day, you need to get out more”

Nico crossed his arms. “I still don’t understand why you were in such a hurry to get me here. It’s just a park.”

“But it’s a nice park. Plus that stand over there has really good burgers.”

“So you brought me all the way out here for burgers?”

“They’re having a special today. That and I kinda forgot to buy groceries.”

“How have you made it on your own _this_ long?”

He only shrugged. “You can go sit at that picnic table over there while I go get the food.”

Before he could say anything else Jason was already making his way over to the stand line. 

When Nico sat down he immediately sensed something was off. There was someone near him, but he didn't actually _see_ anyone. He waited a few more second before calling them out. 

"I know you're there." Nothing happened. "Show yourself!" He ordered. 

Something shimmered in front of him, Nico reached for his sword. A person appeared out of nowhere; or out of the mist more likely.

He froze. He couldn’t move. He didn’t even feel like he could breathe.

“Hi, Nico.”

“Hazel.” He didn’t even know how he managed to say that much.

Desperately he looked around for Jason, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Why was she even here? To tell him how disgusting he was? To make it clear how much she hated him and never wanted to see him again?

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t face her. It would tear him apart if he tried.

“I have to go.” He moved to stand.

“Wait!” She quickly stood and reached out to grab him, but hesitated.

“Can we…talk?”

 

A few hours later Nico reappeared at the apartment.

“That whole burger stand thing was a lie wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You tricked me into going to the park, left me alone there, and hoped that your plan would work.”

Finally Jason turned to face him. “It _did_ work, didn’t it?”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“That still doesn’t make it your place to do things like that.” He paused. “But thank you.”

Jason smiled. “Don’t mention it. It was Hazel’s idea in the first place.”

“What?”

“I told you before, she doesn’t want to lose you again. You’re her brother, she’ll always love you.”

He was quite for a moment. “I gave her permission to tell Frank.”

“He’ll accept you too.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then Hazel will take care of him.”

 


End file.
